


Negan x Rick playlist#2

by weinsanedreamer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: M/M, Music, Playlist
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-08
Updated: 2016-11-08
Packaged: 2018-08-29 21:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8506729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weinsanedreamer/pseuds/weinsanedreamer
Summary: Made another one since I can't stop thinking about them xD





	

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

> _I want to fuck you like an animal  
>  I want to feel you from the inside  
>  I want to fuck you like an animal  
>  My whole existence is flawed  
>  You get me closer to god_

[**My Vampire Heart** \- Tom McRae](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fj0L06lrG5n0&t=OWE0MzlhNmFmMzQ3ZTA1OWYzZjViOTE0ZmU1YjE5ZjdjY2Q2YTgxNSx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [**Ain’t No Sunshine** (Epic Trailer Version) (feat. Alih Jey)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FHTYa7LMF8m0&t=NmMzZjg0ZmUyYjMxYmUzNThiYmYyOWEyMzY0OTExMGQ1MmQzNjE5MSx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [**Gangsta** \- Kehlani](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FIzgWk1A03pM&t=YThmNjdkYzNlNWQxMjBjMzEzOGEwYjc3YTA2ZDRhYTUwZDg3MGFkNSx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [**You Don't Own Me** -Grace (Audio) ft. G-Eazy ](https://youtu.be/DosIvd-FdhI)// [**Super Psycho Love-** Simon Curtis](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FMS_NvcpdSNo&t=NWYyZDIyNTM0MzM3NzcwMDY2OWI5MjkzYmQzNTQwNDhmNGIxMThlOSx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) //  [ **Everybody Wants To Rule** The World (Male Version) - Lorde](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fa5h1BEcf79g&t=MDVkZTExZTdkMjkyNGIwNTgxNDA1ODY5ZjliMjYzMzI1MDU2MDJjNix2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [**Hungry Like The Wolf** \-  Hidden Citizens Ft Tim Halperin  (Epic Trailer Version)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FjTc12hBM_80&t=YWYwODVhNDczNDEyZmViNTEwNWZhZWU1OTY5NGJjZWU2NDBhNjdkOCx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [**Sucker for Pain** \-  Imagine Dragons, Lil Wayne & Wiz Khalifa](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FRmuUubYegMA&t=MWVmY2RkZjU4NGJiZjk4NjJmZDEwMmQ0ZGZhZmZjYzJiYjA2Y2Y5MCx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)  [ **Extraterrestrial Cannibal** \- Katy Perry - Ke$ha Mashup](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FSv3O9NZqxaM&t=MTExZTQ4Mzg0MzVmN2ExZTk0YTFkYjcwOGIwZTdmOGY2ZDBhNzRiZix2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) [**Devotion** \-  Hurts ft. Kylie Minogue](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F_hPGa8tYkUg&t=MTdhMmQ3NzE5M2U1MDEzNGM3MGVhOTZhNGIzYjA5NjVhNjRjZmFjZSx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [**Closer** \- Asking Alexandria ( Nine Inch Nails Cover)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FXaAlwosjVAo&t=YjdhMjJjMDA5YTVmZjAyODUxYTE5MTM4M2NhZmExMGMxMGZhNGQzMSx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [**Freakshow** -  Nomy](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fzfye0NK8lD0&t=NzE3Njk5NTk1YTAzZWMyZmUyM2IwYWQwMjE5NzE0MmE2YjE0MGQ3OSx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [ **Honest** -  The Neighbourhood](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FqqXjt5WFPgc&t=ZThlOTAzYjM2MTM0MTBkZGY0Yjc5ZmZjODdlZjA2NDNkZTMzMGZiOCx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [**constant craving** (Epic Trailer Version) J2 Featuring Lesley Roy ](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fcq4QeVjBCzk&t=ZTQzYTQyMDJmZDUyZTlkZjkzOWQxMzExMGVjYTJmMGI5OWQ4NmZkZCx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)// **[I Found](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FPbSZhGONRBg&t=ZDY0YmVmN2ZiYWMyYTk1MDc3OTEyMDg1MmNiNGQ0N2RkNWI0ZTg4MCx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1)**[-  Amber Run](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FPbSZhGONRBg&t=ZDY0YmVmN2ZiYWMyYTk1MDc3OTEyMDg1MmNiNGQ0N2RkNWI0ZTg4MCx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [ **Once Upon A Dream** \- Lana Del Rey  (male ver.)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2Fe3xBpiNESYE&t=MjQ1YTg4ZTg0OWEzM2Q4ZDEzYjI0NTZmMWE2NDM1NDdkYzY5MjE0OSx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [ **Man in the Mirror** (Epic Trailer Version) (feat. Rafferty)](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FLY9DJiM1J7U&t=MmE0MWZjYjBmNjJkOGU5NDIzZDdlYTE1NWUxY2EzNTYxM2RhYzc2YSx2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [**Whore** \- In This Moment](http://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2FDfz6n-2iAAo&t=NTBmZGM4NzdjYWZjM2Q2MmE1MzQxNjE4MGIxZGVlYzczNTA1Nzg0Nix2aFQ0UHlkWg%3D%3D&b=t%3AylXRv7xMDO7n5tiYbNx5gg&m=1) // [ **Devil's Gonna Git You** (Epic Stripped Version) (feat. Blu Holliday)](https://youtu.be/m-m61GNA6cU)

 


End file.
